


Human Guinea Pig

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Lay Back"





	Human Guinea Pig

“Moira, I’m not so sure this is a good idea… Are you confident this is going to work?” you asked, voice shaking despite your best efforts to be brave. Your heart hammered against your ribs as you eyed the various equipment that spread across her lab. Adorning the wall, laying neatly on cold steel tables or suspended in sterile liquid. Some of the pieces were familiar or you could at least give an educated guess regarding their purpose. As for the alien devices, well you weren’t exactly sure you wanted to know what or even where they were for.

“I am more confident than not. And with a mind like mine,that means there is a high probability of success. I’m not exactly known for failure,” she assured you. Her slender fingers caressed your jawline as she brushed past you. That brief contact made it feel as though time stood still between the two of you before she returned to the task at hand. “Take a seat, we must work swiftly.”

“Oh well that’s reassuring,” you grumbled, but perched on the edge of the chair regardless as Moira fiddled with different liquids and equipment, the jingling of metal and the clinking of glasses the only thing to ease the unbearably tense silence. “So… What exactly are you doing to me? When you were explaining it you went off on a wonderous hypothetical tangent which kinda glossed over a few- possibly life threatening- details.”

“Mo croi!” she gasped, dropping the heavy syringe, “I am highly insulted that you believe I’d risk your life like that. You’re simply far too valuable to lose to some blunder.”

“Valuable as a test subject or as a partner?”

“First one, then the other,” she hummed as a wicked grin pulled the corner of her lips up, “I shall leave you to gauge the pecking order.”

“I’m gonna go with guinea pig before lover.”

At that she scoffed. Rolling her eyes she grabbed your faced and lowered hers until your eyes were level. The redhead was so close that her breath mingled with yours. She pressed a kiss to your lips so gently that it took you by surprise. Moira was a harsh woman. Unapologetically strong and one who took what she wanted when she wanted it. Such tenderness was a rarity, even for you.

“Storeen…” she whispered as she rested her forehead against yours, “Even if you doubt my heart, trust my head. Why would I waste all this time, all this research and all these resources on someone I didn’t believe was worth it? I adore you. And I will make the world fear you. Together we will be unstoppable. You are the perfect specimen and you are the future. Science will simply speed things up. And while others scramble to match our power, we will already be atop the heap. Sin sin…Lay back.”

She stood erect once more and rolled up her sleeves. A firm hand on your shoulder encouraged you to recline. Her captivating eyes had you fixated in such a trance you barely felt the cold needle puncture your neck. Those same eyes were the last thing you saw before the darkness consumed your vision


End file.
